Criminal Act Continued
by bellalalala
Summary: Bella and Edward have returned from their hunting trip just after Jacob has shown his new feelings for Renesmee. Rated M for language.


**Criminal Act- Chapter 2**

**Note: I do not own any of these characters, or any of the Twilight series. **

**Jacob POV**

You know that feeling when you've done something really, really wrong, but you're so amazingly happy that you did it?

Yeah. I am currently experiencing that feeling.

I had given into my new feelings for Renesmee- let them take over. I had done the unthinkable. The very criminal thing I was trying to avoid. What would she think of me now? Does she even want this? Or was it some strange vampiric impulse?

I stopped pacing very suddenly. My eyes widened in horror.

_Oh fuck. Edward. Bella. I am fucking dead. _

Would they kill me when they found out? For some reason I think yes. Bella almost killed me when I began to call her daughter Nessie! Edward almost killed me the day he found out I had imprinted on Renesmee, just because he _thought_ I might want _that _ kind of relationship with her. Now that I did…_do _have that kind of relationship with her… oh shit.

Basically I was now sentenced to death. Bella and Edward would kill me. They would take turns in ripping me apart. I would never get to live a long, happy life with Renesmee.

I glanced back at the cottage. Renesmee would be sleeping for a few more hours. I would be there when she wakes.

The forest in front of me looked almost- scary. Like I would go in and never come out again.

_Get over yourself Jacob Black._

But I was too much of a coward. I wanted to spend the rest of my day/ life with Renesmee. And yes, by the rest of this day. I meant life. I only had one day left in my immortal life.

Renesmee was still sleeping once I got inside. I leaned down and kissed her forehead, settling myself beside her. It was only a matter of time before she'd wake up. My daydreaming was interrupted by a shocking sound… a very horrible sound. The sound of approaching vampires.

It seemed my life was to end quicker than expected.

Just as Renesmee opened her eyes, Edward and Bella burst into the room. They both gasped at the same time.

"Jacob! What on earth are you doing here so early?" Bella's question was one of innocence. She had no idea what had happened here.

But Edward, I could tell he got it. I could see it in his eyes. He noticed his daughters bruised lips. The sheets and clothes strewn on the floor everywhere. My horror filled eyes pleading with him to forgive me.

"I er, came to get Renesmee. We're going hunting this morning, nice and early." I grinned wide at Bella, eyeing Edward from my peripheral vision. I only had a second to realise if he was attacking.

"Yes, but I am just so tired that I forgot and Jacob came in when I was still sleeping." Renesmee added with a polite smile.

"Well, we'll leave you to it. We can tell you all about our trip when you get back Nessie, dear." Bella smiled at her daughter and left the room. Edward was heading for the door when he turned around. I was immediately ready for his attack, ready to phase as soon as he leapt.

"Nessie, darling. Try not to leave your undergarments lying around. You never know who might look." Edward flew out the door blowing Renesmee's blue panties onto my lap.

"Oh shit. I am so sorry Ness." I looked at her almost crying.

"Jacob. Please, don't worry. I want this. My parents will have to get over it. They knew it was going to happen someday, I'm sure it will be okay." She was trying to soothe me. It wasn't working. Edward and Bella would surely kill me. Tonight.

I leant down and held Renesmee's face in my hands. I kissed her for a long minute.

"I'll be back soon." I kissed her once more and ran from the room.

I knew he'd be waiting for me. I knew that as soon as I walked in through that door- my life would end. I had to be brave for Renesmee; I would try to reason with Edward. If it didn't work, I would die. If it did, my life would may aswell be over anyway. If Edward sent me away, that would be like killing me too.

I walked into the house shaking, ready for a sudden attack. I couldn't hear anything, perhaps they were out? Or maybe, he had told them all and they were ready to kill me right now?

I took in a deep breath and rounded the corner. He was waiting for me.

"Jacob, please sit." He gestured towards the chair across from him.

"I'm good standing thanks." I nodded with a polite smile. I wasn't afraid of Edward. The thought of death didn't scare me either. The only thing that frightened me was loosing my Renesmee.

"Look, Jacob. From when this began I overlooked it all. I pretended that you didn't love my daughter as much as me. I just blocked it all out completely." He stared at me for a long moment then continued.

"…But now that you have done this. With my daughter. I can't overlook it." He paused to… take a _breath_!?

"I don't want to kill you Jacob Black. You're like a brother to me. But I can't have this- I will not have this. You have to leave Jacob. The moment Bella finds out- she will probably kill you." He grinned at the thought. I started shaking out of control.

"You want me to LEAVE!? To leave my reason for being!?" I was ready to phase but I didn't want annoying wolves hearing this too.

"If you won't leave then I'll kill you. Or Bella will." He pronounced every word perfectly as if to put emphasis on them.

"Remember when you left Bella? What happened Edward?" My words stung him and he knew it.

"What HAPPENED!?" My nostrils were flared and I was panting- trying so hard not to phase and kill him.

"Let me remind you. Bella jumped off a cliff! She nearly died without you. Imagine what would happen to Nessie." I stared at him waiting for a response. When he didn't I continued.

"She loves me too, Edward. You're going to have to get over that." I started for the door. I couldn't hear him coming after me. I knew he wouldn't. When Edward had left Bella many years ago, he never forgave himself. Now that I had reminded him of that he wouldn't bother me.

I ran as quickly as I could back to the cottage to Renesmee. As soon as I saw her everything was fine. The shaking stopped completely and I was fine. I was not going to murder her father tonight. Of course Edward would tell Bella and she would kill me. But I didn't care- everything was fine.

***

I had not killed Edward. I had managed to gain my control and leave. But it was only a matter of time before Bella would come after me. Ugh, I could just imagine the fight.

_The sound of an approaching vampire is hard to notice. They run so fast it just sounds like wind being blown all around the place. _

_I could smell death coming from a mile away. She smelt horrible of course- but I was used to it. She was close now._

"_Jacob Black! Outside!" I heard her spit. _

_I walked towards the front door of the cottage being as quiet as possible, but I knew she could hear me. _

"_How DARE you do that to my daughter!" She was hissing now. She looked like, well, a vampire. _

"_Bella. Both of us chose this. We both wanted this." I knew reasoning with her wasn't going to work but I thought I could bide some time. Drag my death out._

"_UGH! You sick dog!" She spits as she lunges for my throat._

I shuddered. I had to be brave though, for Renesmee.

I ran back to the cottage as quickly as my legs would take me. I couldn't wait to have Renesmee in my arms again. I couldn't wait to taste her again…

Renesmee was waiting for me when I came inside. She hadn't moved since I last saw her. I looked around the room, everything was the same. Except for her face- she was crying. I closed the distance between us in three long steps and pulled her into my arms.

"Shh, my sweet Nessie. Everything is going to be alright. Please don't cry." I drew circles with my thumb on her cheek trying to calm her.

She placed her hand on my forehead and I understood.

What I saw was not what I had been fearing at all. It wasn't me dying- ceasing to exist. It was me leaving. I think Renesmee was trying to ask me if I was going to leave.

I didn't know what to say to her. I just thought for a long time.

If I was killed, I'd never come back. If I left, I would perhaps return one day. But I couldn't leave Nessie. I couldn't do what Edward did to Bella. Never.

Just as I promised myself this I heard her coming. She was alone. But she was coming.

"Nessie." I looked into my loves eyes for what might be the last time.

"Don't, Jacob. Everything will be fine." I tried to believe her. I really did try. But I knew that this wasn't going to end happily.

And so I left my heart behind and ran out to face death.

"Jacob Black!" Bella was crouched and ready. I started shaking, ready to phase as soon as she pounced.

"Please Bella, you knew this day would come." I pleaded with her. But I had nothing as good as what I said to Edward.

"Leave, Jacob. Never come back here. I cannot have this for my daughter. Not yet. It's just so wrong Jacob. If you were still human you'd be in your mid twenty's. When I look at my daughter I see a teenager. It's wrong Jacob." Bella's words hurt like vampires teeth crushing into your skin. Like there poisonous venom coursing through your veins. She was right. I was a sick dog. I had to break my promise. It was what's best for Renesmee.

So I followed my instincts and ran.

I ran to the cottage and stared at Renesmee for a long minute. She would miss me. But at least she'll have the hope that someday I may return. If Bella killed me, she would never have that hope. I wiped the tears from my face and ran back the other way- leaving my whole universe and my heart behind me.

**Sorry. That is really quite depressing. **


End file.
